Jangan Lihat -JenoRenjun
by pacarnyaHaechan
Summary: Renjun sedang menggambar dan Jeno memperhatikannya. /"Kamu mau melihat sampai kapan?"/ "Aku mengganggumu?". NCT Dream Lee Jeno, Hwang Renjun. NoRen. UPDATE kilat dadakan.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Tata (istrinyaTaeil) not sorry**

 **Cast: Lee Jeno, Hwang Renjun (NCT Dream)**

"Sebenarnya, aku tahu ini sudah dari lama, sih... tapi gambarmu memang bagus, ya."

Mata Renjun, laki-laki kelahiran China ini mengerjap sekali, lalu dua kali. Ia hentikan sejenak kegiatan menggambarnya untuk menatap laki-laki yang baru saja mengomentari gambarnya.

"Begitukah?" tanyanya, sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Malu, mungkin.

Jeno, laki-laki yang berkomentar tadi bergumam mengiyakan. "Yah, walaupun cuma gambar Moomin, sih."

Renjun terkekeh pelan. Ia memang sering mendapat komentar seperti 'kok kamu gambarnya kartun saja sih?' dan kadang merasa tersinggung sedikit, tergantung pada intonasi, tapi komentar Jeno benar-benar tidak menyinggungnya karena selain intonasinya yang memang tidak mengkritik, Jeno juga menyebut nama karakter kartun yang dia suka ini tidak dengan sebutan 'kartun'.

"Eh, coba gambar aku, dong."

Nah. Lagi-lagi komentar tipikal yang sering Renjun dengar setiap kali ia menggambar. "Nggak mau." Dengan cepat ia tolak.

"Kenapa? Atau jangan aku deh. Mark hyung." Jeno mengganti permintaannya, tapi dengan sedikit berbeda. "Gambar Mark hyung terus di sebelahnya ada Jaemin. Ceritanya mereka lagi dihukum," kata Jeno. Ia lalu mempraktikkan pose mengangkat sebelah kaki dan kedua tangannya seakan membawa dua ember berisi air sebagai referensi untuk Renjun menggambar, padahal Renjun belum mengiyakan. Melihat Jeno sebegitu inginnya Mark dan Jaemin digambar dengan aneh membuat Renjun berpikir sejenak barangkali Jeno ada dendam pribadi terhadap mereka berdua.

Pada akhirnya, Renjun tidak mengabulkan permintaan Jeno dan melanjutkan menggambar Moomin kesayangannya. Kalau ia kabulkan lalu Mark atau Jaemin atau siapapun yang kemungkinan besar mengadukannya pada mereka mengetahuinya, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Renjun. Tidak juga sih. Renjun hanya perlu menjawab kalau gambar itu atas permintaan Jeno, lalu dia bebas. Tapi tidak lepas dari kemungkinan Jeno juga akan menimpalkan kesalahan padanya, seperti 'aku tidak menyangka Renjun benar-benar akan melakukannya' atau semacam itu.

Hmm. Ada yang dirasa tidak enak.

Renjun melirikkan matanya. Benar saja. Jeno memandang dengan tatapan tajam menusuk tiap kali Renjun menggoreskan pensilnya.

"Kamu mau melihat sampai kapan?"

"Aku mengganggumu?"

"Nggak, sih. Tapi aku kurang nyaman saja."

"Oh, maaf ya," kata Jeno sambil menggeser kursinya agar dia bisa berdiri.

Renjun bingung. Kesannya keberadaan Jeno di sana yang membuatnya tidak nyaman, padahal sebenarnya dia hanya tidak nyaman dilihat ketika menggambar. Dia tidak menyangka Jeno malah pergi mencari tempat duduk lain.

"Jeno!" panggil Renjun dengan suara pelan tapi bisa terdengar Jeno yang belum jauh. Jeno menoleh. "Aku nggak bermaksud mengusir. Aku cuma nggak suka dilihat begitu, soalnya gambarku jadi aneh kalau sambil dilihat. Duduk di sini saja, tapi jangan lihat."

Jeno tidak langsung merespon. Dia hanya diam, menatap. Renjun bingung. "Tapi kalau di sana, nggak mungkin aku nggak lihat."

Mendengar jawaban Jeno, Renjun tanpa sadar menurunkan kedua bahunya. "Yaah..."

"Ih, santai saja. Aku nggak apa-apa pindah kok, tapi nanti aku lihat gambarmu kalau sudah selesai," kata Jeno menenangkan. Ia sadar kalau sebenarnya Renjun merasa tidak enak karena merasa sudah mengusirnya. Jeno akhirnya mengatakan demikian karena dengan begitu, Jeno akan terlihat dapat keuntungan juga, yaitu bisa melihat gambar Renjun yang sudah selesai.

Benar saja. Renjun tersenyum manis, memperlihatkan gigi gingsulnya. "Iya! Besok ya!"

Jeno tersenyum simpul, membalas senyuman Renjun sebelum membalikkan badan mencari kursi lain. Di luar sepengetahuan Renjun, Jeno merasa lega dia sekarang bisa bebas tersenyum gemas setelah melihat senyum Renjun yang luar biasa manis itu, secara dia sudah berjalan memunggungi Renjun.

Renjun? Ia sudah fokus menggambar lagi karena besok dia harus menunjukkan gambar itu pada Jeno.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Tata (istrinyaTaeil)**

 **Cast: Lee Jeno, Hwang Renjun**

 **Warn: OOC mungkin? Bahasa gak konsisten~**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam nanti, NCT Dream dijadwalkan mengisi acara tanya jawab yang dibawakan senior-senior dari label yang sama. Itu adalah acara tanya jawab mereka yang kalau tidak salah ketiga atau keempat. Mereka sudah lumayan terbiasa. Tidak lagi terlihat gugup dengan mengetukkan kakinya atau tanpa sadar menoleh ke kanan dan kiri.

Tapi mungkin Renjun punya cerita yang berbeda. Dia terlihat…mengantisipasi sesuatu. Tidak tenang. Chenle berkali-kali menanyakan keadaan gege-nya itu. Kenapa? Karena memang seterlihat itu ketidaktenangannya.

Yang mungkin terlihat berbeda pada Renjun dibandingkan dengan anggota yang lain adalah tasnya yang terus dipegangnya. Yang lain sudah meninggalkan tasnya di kursi terdekat.

Bagaimana kalau kita lihat pandangan matanya? Dia seperti mencari sesuatu. Ya, memang. Dia mencari perhatian seseorang. Entah kenapa dia tidak berani memanggil nama orang itu. Padahal, mereka terbilang dekat, walau bukan yang terdekat.

Renjun benar-benar terus menatap orang itu, sampai akhirnya orang yang ditatap tidak sengaja menatapnya balik.

"Renjun, ada apa?" orang itu mendekat. Renjun sedikit lega karena orang itu mendekatinya duluan. "Kamu daritadi melihat ke arahku tidak sih? Apa akunya saja yang _kegeeran_?"

"P-Perasaanmu saja kali?" kilah Renjun, yang pada detik berikutnya segera ia sesali.

Renjun jelas ada perlu dengan Jeno, orang itu. Dia punya janji dengannya. Janji yang sebenarnya tidak penting dan tak begitu darurat untuk ditagih. Tak ada untung dan ruginya jika lupa.

Tak ada rugi? Benarkah?

Padahal Renjun merasa akan dapat ruginya jika janjinya dilupakan.

"Oh, iya. Gambarmu yang kemarin sudah selesai?" tanya Jeno sambil mencetikkan jarinya. Mata Renjun terlihat lebih berwarna sekarang.

"Sudah! Sudah!" jawab Renjun, semangat. Ia mengeluarkan buku sketsanya dari dalam tas yang sedari tadi ia bawa-bawa. Jeno memberikan gestur tidak sabar.

"Woah~" Jeno kagum melihat wujud akhir dari gambar yang ia perhatikan proses pembuatannya kemarin. Jeno sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengerti teknik menggambar, tapi dia suka sekali melihat komposisi warna yang cenderung Renjun pilih.

Renjun tersenyum melihat reaksi Jeno. Senyum yang lebar, tapi perlahan menipis. "…kukira kamu lupa."

"Lupa? Lupa apa?" Jeno menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Renjun. Renjun hanya mengarahkan pandangannya pada buku sketsanya. Kode-kode. "Oh, gambarmu? Tidak, lah. Aku takut saja mendatangimu tapi ternyata kamu belum selesai. Aku takut membebanimu."

Dibalas dengan gelengan kuat oleh Renjun. "Tapi kalau kamu tidak menagihnya sendiri aku juga bingung. Beberapa orang… tidak suka ketika aku menghampiri mereka hanya untuk memberi lihat gambarku. Mereka pikir aku… pamer."

Jeno hanya menatapnya. "Aku tidak mungkin begitu."

"Maaf."

Jeno bingung. Dia membayangkan Renjun sebenarnya daritadi memang melihat ke arahnya dengan pikiran-pikiran paranoid lalu-lalang dalam kepalanya. Dia menyesal jadinya kenapa tidak dia tagih saja dari awal.

Ketika jari Jeno akan membalikkan halamannya, Renjun menahannya. "J-Jangan dibalik." Ada sedikit semburat merah pada wajahnya.

Ada insting-insting ingin menjahili muncul dalam diri Jeno. "Hmm~ Jangan-jangan ada gambar aneh-aneh ya?" goda Jeno, sambil menyeringai menyebalkan.

"T-Tidak! B-Bukan begitu…!" Renjun membantah, masih dengan semburat merah yang sama.

Entah apa yang membuat Jeno malah membalik halamannya, tanpa memikirkan kemungkinan rasa menyesalnya akan bertambah kalau dia tidak menuruti mau Renjun. Jeno juga tidak benar-benar mengira Renjun akan menggambar hal-hal yang tidak senonoh. Oh, ayolah. Renjun hanya menggambar kartun Moomin. Jeno juga tidak berpikir Renjun ada niatan membuat kartun Moomin kesukaannya tiba-tiba mengalami kenaikan rating menjadi dewasa.

Buku sketsanya langsung direbut Renjun dengan paksa, tapi Jeno sempat melihatnya. "Eh? Kenapa? Apa yang aneh?" tanya Jeno kebingungan melihat reaksi Renjun yang menurutnya berlebihan. "Itu kan cuma gambar kita bertujuh? Dan lagi, gambarnya bagus."

Yang Jeno lihat tadi adalah gambar kartunisasi ketujuh anggota NCT Dream. Yang digambar hanya bagian kepala lalu diberi latar lingkaran berwarna, tapi pilihan warnanya benar-benar bagus. Jeno dapat dengan cepat mengenali karena pada setiap bagian bawah gambarnya diberi nama, dan nama yang ia lihat adalah milik Jisung. Hanya dengan melihat ada nama Jisung dan tujuh kepala di sana, Jeno langsung tahu kalau itu adalah gambar mereka semua.

"Tadi kan kubilang jangan dibalik… ini belum selesai."

Memang, belum semua anggota terwarnai. Malah sebenarnya yang sudah diwarnai penuh baru satu. Atau dua? Atau malah tiga? Entah, Jeno tidak terlalu ingat.

"Kukira kamu hanya menggambar Moomin?" Jeno berusaha membuat Renjun mau melihatnya dan tidak lagi memunggungi. "Kenapa tiba-tiba menggambar…hmm, orang?"

Renjun tidak langsung menjawab. Perlahan, ia membalikkan badannya agar mereka berhadapan. "Karena… kamu kemarin minta kugambar."

"Iya sih. Tapi kemarin kamu bilang tidak mau…."

"Aku berubah pikiran!" pandangannya jadi tidak fokus saking malunya. "Awalnya aku mau coba gambar kamu saja, tapi ternyata… tidak buruk juga. Tanpa sadar aku sudah menggambar kita bertujuh…."

Jeno tertawa pelan mendengar penjelasannya. Tanpa sadar? Imut sekali.

"Lalu? Apa kamu bakal lebih sering lagi menggambar orang? Dalam bentuk kartun, tentu saja."

"Tidak. Aku masih lebih suka gambar Moomin," jawab Renjun dengan cepat. Jeno sebenarnya juga sudah menyangka. Tidak mungkin kesukaan seseorang langsung berubah secepat itu. "…tapi, dari ketujuh ini, aku paling suka bagian menggambar matamu. Matamu saat kamu tersenyum. Jadi mungkin… aku akan menggambarmu lagi."

Hah.

Mulut Jeno sedikit terbuka. Renjun mengatakannya sambil melempar pandangan entah ke mana. Jelas sekali dia sebenarnya malu karena tidak berani menatap mata Jeno.

"Eh? O-Oh, ya, ya… terima kasih."

Jeno kelabakan. Orang-orang memang sudah biasa membicarakan eyesmile miliknya. Dia juga sering membanggakannya di depan kamera. Tapi mendengar kata-kata yang konteksnya 'aku suka matamu ketika kamu tersenyum' dengan wajah menahan malu dengan sangat manisnya itu… tentu Jeno jadi bingung harus bicara apa. Paling tidak, ia tahu kalau dia harus menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya agar laki-laki manis di depannya ini tidak melihat.

Walau sebenarnya laki-laki manis itu juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama.

Hening. Renjun malu. Jeno malu. Tamat sudah.

Tidak. Tidak terlalu hening. Karena di sudut ruangan, terdengar suara cekikikan Mark dan Jaemin lantaran menonton drama romansa dadakan yang dibawakan Renjun dan Jeno.

.

.

END

A/N. Halo. Kenapa tiba-tiba ada author's note ya padahal di chapter sblmnya gak ada. Yha ini Tata. Niatnya ini cuma oneshot, tapi ternyata salah centang malah jadi in-progress;;; baru nyadar pas liat review;; yowes la langsung brainstorm bikin lanjutannya hahaha. Semoga sih kesannya gak maksa-maksa amat. Btw, pada suka Bahasa baku ya… saya gak jago yang baku-baku /nangis. Semoga kali ini udah lebih baku.

 **JaeMinhyung** : sejujurnya saya kira kemaren udah baku hahaha tapi ternyata belum ya (ya gak mungkin lah keles. Orang lu makenya 'nggak', bukan 'tidak'). Semoga ini udah baku ya Tuhan. Btw MarkMin diselipinnya cuma begitu kamu yang ikhlas aja yah;;;

 **minghaonoona** : yes akhirnya dilanjutkan~

 **Blueberry Jung** : wah cari di google translate dulu itu artinya apa. Makasihhh /cium :*

 **daunlontar:** semoga yang ini lebih manis~ (daritadi semoga2 doang wkwk) orang lagi gambar emang gak suka diliatin sih ya uwu


End file.
